Many businesses have a need to monitor the usage and condition of a vehicle. One of the items that is commonly monitored is the distance that the vehicle has traveled. This information is typically registered on an odometer that is located on the dashboard of the vehicle. Odometers typically include six or seven wheels that rotate as the vehicle moves. These wheels have numbers printed on each wheel that indicate miles and tenths of miles. Depending on the purpose for which the vehicles is being used, the usage and condition of a vehicle is either recorded at fixed time intervals or is recorded after specific events. Fixed time periods that are typically used include, for example, daily, weekly, monthly, quarterly, or annual periods. Specific events that require recordation of the condition and usage of a vehicle include, for example, each maintenance, each extended trip, or each usage.
The process of monitoring the condition and usage of a vehicle is time consuming. Also, errors in recording the usage and condition of a vehicle are common. Mileage is one factor that indicates the usage of a vehicle. The process of recording mileage is time consuming and prone to error. Typically, an individual must travel to the vehicle, open the vehicle, and look at the odometer to determine visually the indicated mileage. The user then typically writes the mileage down on a pad. The mileage is then typically entered manually into a computer. This process is repeated for each vehicle. Errors commonly occur from incorrectly reading the small numbers on each wheel from incorrectly writing down the numbers, or from incorrectly entering the numbers into the computer. Thus, the process for monitoring mileage is time consuming and expensive, particularly for businesses that maintain large fleets of vehicles.
Other items that relate to the condition of the vehicle must also be monitored such as, for example, the fluid levels of a vehicle, whether the vehicle is operating properly, whether the vehicle has been damaged in a collision, and whether the vehicle requires service. This data is then used to monitor usage of the vehicle. Data relating to the usage of the vehicle, includes, for example, the amount of gasoline used and the distance traveled. Another factor relating to usage of the vehicle that needs to be monitored is whether the vehicle has traveled outside of a specific area.
One business that requires frequent monitoring of the usage and condition of the vehicles in its fleet is the automotive rental business. Typically, each time a vehicle is rented, the automotive rental facility must ascertain the mileage of the vehicle and the amount of gas in the vehicle. In addition, once the vehicle is returned, the automotive rental facility must again determine the mileage of the vehicle, the amount of gas in the vehicle, and whether the vehicle is operating properly.
The vehicle is typically also inspected for damage due to collision. This inspection typically involves visually inspecting the exterior of the vehicle. This inspection process is prone to error. More particularly, when the damage is slight, it is often overlooked. In addition, because minor dents and dings may be confused with previous damage to the vehicle, it is often impossible to determine whether or not the damage was done by a particular renter. In addition, when the renter takes steps to disguise the damage, or when the renter makes repairs, the damage may not be easily identified.
Once the required information is determined, it is entered into a computer. The computer subtracts the mileage of the vehicle when it was rented from the mileage of the vehicle after the vehicle is returned to determine the distance traveled during the rental. Similarly, the amount of gas in the vehicle when the vehicle was rented is subtracted from the amount of gas in the vehicle when the vehicle is returned to determine the amount of gas used. The user is typically charged on the basis of the period of time that the vehicle was rented, the number of miles traveled, and the amount of gas used. An invoice is then printed. The process of obtaining the required information is time consuming and expensive. In addition, the renter must wait while the required information is being gathered, entered into the computer, and processed.
Typically, the vehicle is again inspected as it is being cleaned and the vehicle is checked to assure that it is operating properly. This check typically consists of verifying that fluid levels of oil, brake fluid, transmission fluid, coolant, etc. are within acceptable ranges. Typically, the vehicle is run for a short time to verify that the vehicle is operating properly. This inspection process is also time consuming and expensive.
One problem encountered by businesses that have fleets of vehicles is usage outside of designated service areas. This is particularly problematic in areas that border foreign countries when operation of the vehicle in the bordering foreign country is not allowed. Often insurance policies do not cover damage in the foreign country. Thus, usage in a foreign country may result in losses that are not covered by insurance and possible cancellation of insurance.
Recently, car rental companies have used a personal digital assistant (PDA) devices for coupling information from the vehicle to the computer that processes the information. These PDA devices are effective for transmitting information to a central computer. However, the operator must determine the information to be entered into the PDA and the operator must enter the information in manually. This process is time consuming and can result in operator generated errors. More particularly, the operator may incorrectly read the information, or incorrectly enter the information into the PDA device.
What is needed is a way to easily obtain information on the condition and usage of a vehicle. More particularly, a method and apparatus is needed for easily and cost effectively obtaining accurate information pertaining to the usage and condition of a vehicle. The present invention provides an elegant solution to the above needs.